JeXPolis
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: sequel to JeXVille/ Year 2135. Vitam Aeternam. The bridge between worlds. "People always think that they need to secure their future, but I... I have to protect my past..." The invaders from space want to come back in time and kill Clark, what means death to all that he saved…
1. Prologue

**This is a sequel to my fanfic JeXVille, so please go to that one first.**

**JeXVille: **if you're not satisfied with what writers did to Lex this is a place for you - Jessica (Deborah Ann Woll) comes to Smallville, the small town in Kansas full of bizarre and unexplained. She finds herself fall for the billionaire Lex Luthor and make friends with Clark Kent.

* * *

**AN **Yay! I started it sooner than I thought I would! I just couldn't wait!

But I have to warn you, I have a busy schedule during the week in my new university, I will start writing my MA soon and add to that, I have three writings project: my original work, Zombie fanfic and this one, oh, and I make some vids from time to time!

So I may update like once, twice a week, but it may happen that I won't be able to do it at all. You have to forgive me for that.

* * *

**Description:** Year 2135. _Vitam Aeternam_. The bridge between worlds. "People always think that they need to secure their future, but I... I have to protect my past..."

The invaders from space want to come back in time and kill Clark, what means death to all that he saved…

* * *

**Prologue**

_People always think that they need to secure their future, but I... I have to protect my past..._

* * *

_It's the fatal flaw of men, repeated over and over again throughout the history. We never learn._

_Give people something and they will always misuse it, abuse it and overuse it._

_That was exactly what happened with _vitam aeternam.

* * *

**Year 2135**

_He was in me and all over me. He was all I could feel. He was the only one I could love. No one else but him. _

_ We were moving as one, claiming our release. He was smoothly pushing into me and then pulling out… _

_ Our hot and wet bodies joined. We had no idea where one ended and the other begun. _

_ The never-ending dance of desire._

_ It'd been so long and we were still together._

_ True love was found only by few, but once gained, stayed forever._

_ My fingers brushed against his smooth skin, looking for the scars that were long gone._

_ How had he managed to come up with a technology, with a cure that could fix literally everything was still a miracle to me. But it also came from the miraculous man. A man who'd once risen from the dead just to come back to me._

_ "Yes… Lex… Lex… I love…"_

I woke up on feeling cold.

I instinctively searched for the other body in bed, so I could snuggle up to it and warm myself up a bit.

When my hand didn't find what it was looking for, I turned and opened my eyes.

Then it struck me.

The room looked like a tornado came through it. Our furniture, personal belongings, all was scattered and broken on the floor.

The bed was empty.

"LEX!" I screamed, feeling the panic swelling inside of me and my heart beating faster and faster.

There was also something else. A blinking red light that made me squint my eyes.

It was the alarm. Only someone must have disabled the sound while the lights still worked.

"LEX!" I jumped out of bed and ran out of the bedroom.

The hallway looked the same. Everything was broken, scattered.

"LEX! LILY! ALEX!"

I was hurting my bare feet while running over the broken pieces of wood, but I didn't care. I had to find my husband and my children.

I opened the door to my son's room. He was gone.

Then Lily's.

Gone as well.

What happened? Why they took them and not me? Why didn't I wake up on time? Why didn't I hear anything?!

For a moment I stood there, looking for any clues, any tracks the kidnapper might had left behind. But I knew it was all futile. After everything that had happened from the moment Lex had come up with that miracle… We'd been in constant war. One ended, another one was starting.

I took a deep breath and screamed as loud as I could, knowing he would hear me wherever he was now.

"SUPERMAN!"

Soon, there he was, flying through the window.

It was a while since I had last seen him. Now I was stuck by the expression he wore. He was devastated. Truly heartbroken like there was no hope for him anymore. And I knew the reason. Was it that bad already? Why didn't he tell me or Lex? Why didn't he come to us for help?

But I thought I could answer that questions, too.

"What happened?" Clark asked, looking around the mansion and X-raying what he could. "Where is everybody?"

"I don't… I don't know…" I finally spoke, my voice more wobbly than I would anticipate. "I just… I woke up and they were… they're all gone!"

"You think someone kidnapped them?" Clark made sure, walking past me and into the corridor. He was scanning everything thoroughly.

"It looks like they were looking for something," he notified me. "You heard anything?"

"No, I just… woke up and found it all like this. Clark, I need them back!"

"I know, I know," he murmured under his breath. "I want my friend, Alex and Lily back, too… I think they kept you under sedation, maybe it was some gas you all inhaled."

"But they took only them! Why would they leave me? For ransom?"

"Maybe."

"But not likely. Any other kidnapper would never get into our house! We have the best security system on this world!"

Clark disappeared and then appeared again.

"Your security system is completely melted down. I smelt a substance that doesn't belong to this planet, Jess."

"You mean… they must've gotten here through the bridge _you _created!" I accused him.

"I did that because thanks to _your _husband there is no room on Earth anymore! We need to get to know more worlds!"

"My husband is your friend! And do I have to remind you that you're the godfather of Alex?! Or maybe that you've got to keep Lois because of Lex?!"

Clark closed his eyes for a second.

"Jess, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just…"

"How is she?" I asked, my voice back to normal. Now I was concerned not only about Lex and our kids, but also about Clark's beloved wife.

"Worse with every day. I don't know what to do anymore… I'm afraid she might…" his voice trailed off.

"You still don't want to try VA, do you?"

"No, because she won't let me. It'll probably heal her, but it might kill.."

"I understand," I assured him, because I really did. After all, I'd given birth to both Alex and Lily and I would give my life for them. For Lex, too.

Then it struck me that maybe I would finally have to pay the price for living so long with the people I loved. I'd been so happy for the last century. Of course there had been disasters and dramas, but in the end I 'd always had all the people I loved by my side.

Only on the other hand, hadn't we all suffered enough already? I'd spent almost three years knowing Lex had been dead back around 2012.

"Let me take you to Watchtower. We'll figure something out then. Chloe can access the satellites."

"Fine," I agreed. "Maybe she'll see what exactly happened here… And when I get there, you should really come back to Lois."

"She's staying there now," Clark told me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she… she wants to be around friends."

"Clark, I'm so…"

"Don't," he stopped me. "Just don't. Now, hang on…"

We flew away through the very same window.


	2. Part 1

**Part 1**

**Year 2023**

"Years of research paid off, honey!" Lex told me when he walked out the lab.

"Really? So you actually have good news?!" I jumped from the chair I'd been sitting in. I didn't remember the last time I felt so nervous.

It was supposed to be a week just for us. Lex had been able to take some free time and we had come back to Smallville. Lily and Alex had been staying with the Queens for that time.

We'd only managed to get inside the mansion when Lex had received a phone call from his sister, asking him to get to JeXCorp as fast as possible.

"The best!" Lex answered my question, coming over to me and placing his hands on my shoulders, drawing soothing circles around them.

"Clark's blood is finally synthesized?" I made sure. "We can produce the cure for larger scale?"

"Yes, we can help everyone in this world, honey, _everyone!_ Any disease… any wound… as long as one is still alive… we can heal."

"Ah! That's wonderful!" I squealed and jumped to him, putting my arms around his neck and hugging him. "I'm so happy!"

Ever since Lex had come back to me, I'd wanted to do good. I wasn't the only one. Lex had felt like he needed to repent for his past sins. That had been when we had asked Clark for help. We had figured that if his blood could heal, we could take a sample and try to produce something out of it. It was obvious that Clark wouldn't be able to keep giving away his blood to heal the whole globe, but JeXCorp had been working on the solution for years now.

And finally - we found it.

"Have you tested it yet?"

"Tess is enrolling volunteers right now," he told me. "It will work, don't worry. They did every test possible and they all went just… perfect."

"Any side effects?"

"Not that we know of. The cure seems to be the perfect solution… for everything. A pure source of health."

"If you're right… we have to redistribute it everywhere!" I felt so enthusiastic. "Lex… we can help every single person in this world!"

"I know, honey, I know!"

* * *

We stumbled into the mansion, kissing all the time, locked in a passionate embrace.

"Finally, I can take these off…" Lex murmured against my lips and tongue and then he pulled on my clothes until some of the fabric came out at seams.

"You should… stop destroying my clothes…" I moaned as he begun tracing a path with his lips down to my breast. "Seriously…"

"Next time…" came his usual answer and I laughed.

I wasn't the one being left behind. His shirt soon dropped on my dress on the floor, both torn.

"Now you did that…" Lex chuckled, ripping my panties at the seam as well.

"I just… make you pay for what… you did first!" I screamed, because his fingers disappeared inside me that second.

"Bedroom…" Lex murmured, but ended up taking me against the wall in the hall. When was the last time we'd actually managed to get to bed first?

And he was pushing into me, fucking me mercilessly until I screamed his name in ecstasy. Then he allowed himself to come, too.

"When will it stop?" I breathed out as we were panting heavily, pinned to the wall, none of us willing to move. My hands were still squeezing his buttocks and his pants were around his ankles.

"Hopefully, never…" he panted.

"It's not what usually happens in relationships…"

"We were never ordinary."

"And you always have an answer for me."

He just sucked to my lips again.

The truth was that it was different between us, but not in the wrong way. We were long past the initial thrill and anticipation of sex, but still, we enjoyed it just the same. The longer we were married the more sex meant for us, even if we were just fucking. It was the sharing of souls, of hearts. It was deeper than before, it was restoring the connection between us. We were one being, apart when not joined physically. It felt like we actually shared one soul and one heart. Every time we were in the act, it felt right. Reaching the peak together was like walking on clouds, like watching god.

The more I was married to the love of my life the more I understood why some old religions used sex as a ritual to feel closer to God, to feel the divine. I felt it every time Lex was in me, but every time we parted I felt empty, like I was missing something.

Maybe that was what true love looked like?

* * *

"We have a problem," Lex said when he looked at the computer screen that was monitoring the vitals of the people that had taken the cure.

"Is it bad?" I asked, feeling my heart beating faster. This time it wasn't because of my sexy husband. It was because of fear. What if we just hurt even more people?

"I'm not sure…" Lex hesitated, watching the diagrams.

"What is it, then?" I prompted.

"They… they're not only healed…" Tess gasped, standing right next to her brother. "They're…

"…getting… younger," Emil finished after his freshly wed wife. "I can't… I can't believe it…"

"They're getting _younger_?" I frowned. "I don't understand. What do you mean by that?"

"Clark's blood not only heals, it… causes the cells to reproduce… to grow infinitely… it…" Tess stopped.

"Holy shit," escaped Lex's mouth.

"Do you honestly want to tell me that those people will… live forever?!" I raised my voice in shock. "But… it's impossible!"

"There's a change in the cure's structure," Emil notified, watching another screen. "The blood… adapts. Under… of course!" he exclaimed.

"What?! Tell me!" Lex demanded.

"It works, even better than we anticipated. It does to people what it does to Clark under the yellow sun. It doesn't produce superpowers as they weren't born on Krypton, but… their bodies' cells keep regenerating, fixing everything... We are growing old every second," Emil begun explaining, "the process of cells ageing starts around our twenty second birthday, then they grow more and more old until the body dies, releasing the soul into the ether. Judging from your both death and near death experiences," Emil looked at me and Lex, "the soul goes higher, it moves on to another dimension. But it never dies."

"So you want to tell me that we've just found a way to preserve life indefinitely?" Lex asked, making sure.

"Yes," the answer came.

"I… it's just… that's… oh, God, it's wonderful!" I raised my voice. "We need to tell Clark!"

"Clark? I guess we have time to…" Lex started.

"No!" I interrupted him. "You don't understand! Don't you seem him more and more worried and depressed with every passing day? Isn't it obvious? He doesn't get old. He's still as young as we remember him from years ago! And Lois? Lois is human. She will die and Clark will remain just the same. Now… now he can keep her and she can keep him!"

"And we can live together, here, forever," Lex told me like Clark wasn't important to him at all at the moment.

"Sure." I laughed. When it came to me, Lex forgot about the whole world. He would let every single person on the planet die if it meant having me by his side forever. I knew it wasn't right to think that way, but the truth was… love clouded one's judgment. I was so in love that I would probably do the same if that was a decision to make. I'd already lost him once. Or maybe it had been more… had those other times counted as deaths, too?

"I'm going to check on our volunteers," Tess said.

"Ask them if they have any scars," Emil spoke.

"Why?" Tess turned back to him when she was just by the door.

"If the cells in their bodies are regenerating now, it means they should fix any imperfections. Look for acne, too."

"Ok…" Tess said slowly like it was too many miracles to comprehend at once.

"Wait…" Lex stopped her and then asked Emil, "give me the cure."

"What?"

"Give it to me! It won't hurt me and if it works as we said it does, I would've taken it eventually anyway."

"Why… oh," Emil understood.

Me, too. I glanced at the black glove Lex still wore. He didn't want people to see his injured hand, even more, he didn't want them to see his body that was full of scars after his resurrection.

"Sit down and bare your arm," Emil commanded and Lex did as he was asked for.

"Wait… what if…" I started, looking at them with fear in my eyes.

"Jessica, it's ok. Nothing bad will happen to me," Lex tried to calm me down. "Trust me."

"But…"

"We can always call Clark," Tess told me. "I know it won't be necessary, but if something goes wrong… Clark's blood given directly can save Lex."

"Alright," I agreed a little reluctantly.

I saw Lex taking the glove off. I saw his hand with crinkled, burnt skin, then I saw his arm and the circular scar around his elbow that was from the assemblage of body parts that had together created the vessel he was in now. A body that looked exactly like the one I'd remembered, but in the same time was new. And bore scars, of course.

The cure was injected into Lex's system.

"How long?" he asked Tess.

"About few minutes... You should stand by the window in the direct sunlight to speed up the process."

Lex did as he was asked and I followed him, standing behind him with my arms around his waist. I needed to cuddle up to his back, needed to feel him close to me.

"It's just… amazing," I heard him whisper in awe and I looked to his front.

His hand was like new now. There was no red crinkly skin. No flaws. Just Lex's hand. Just like I'd remembered from the times before the explosion.

"Lex…" I said his name quietly, let go off him to be able to stand right in front of him.

I unbuttoned his white shirt, desperate to saw his chest. I didn't care about the people present in the room. I needed to see…

Beautiful, hairless, toned and scarless chest.

"It's… it's…" I couldn't find words for the miracle happening in front of my eyes. "Just like when we fell in love with each other…" I looked into his eyes and saw that they seemed to be younger, he didn't have that much wrinkles anymore.

"Oh, my god…" I raised my hand to his face. "You look like… like in the day of our first wedding…"

"It's working," he said and took me into his arms, then kissed me passionately.

"Ekhm…" Emil cleared his throat. "Don't want to ruin the mood here, but there are people out there, waiting for us to tell them they're healthy. Do I have to remind you that they're mostly hopeless cases?"

"Sure… sure…" I said, still feeling a little fuzzy from the kiss. "Right… but wait… do I have more wrinkles on my face than you now?!" I asked Lex and heard him and Tess laughing hard.

"Not for long, my love, not for long," Lex chuckled and put his shirt back on.

Then we came up with the Latin name:_ Vitam Aeternam_ - VA - Eternal Life.

* * *

**Year 2135**

"We're here," Clark said and we flew right into the Watchtower.

"What happened?" Chloe got to us as soon as she heard us coming in. "Why are you here at such late hour?"

"Why are _you _here?" I asked. "Don't you have fresh vigilantes to take turns, sitting here at night?"

"Not since Lois wanted to come here," Chloe answered and now I noticed the dark circles around her eyes and the worry on her face. She lost weight, too.

"Is it that bad?" I felt terrible for Lois. But I knew about her condition and what I didn't know was where was my family.

So I told Chloe what had happened or what I couldn't remembered happening.

"Lily's gone?!" we suddenly heard a voice coming from the sofa that was situated in the far end of the room.

I made a few steps forward and saw Connor Queen - Chloe and Oliver's son - raising from his seat and getting to us.

"What happened? Will she be ok?!" Panic was obvious on his face.

"Wait… you and my daughter?!" I asked in shock. "What?... How…? When…?" I couldn't form a proper sentence, I was so taken aback.

"Three excellent questions," I heard Oliver's voice and saw him coming out of the room on the back. "Connor?" he prompted.

Chloe seemed equally surprised, but she was the one to keep her blood cold, "Sorry, guys, whatever there is, it will have to wait. First, we need to see what exactly happened … Then we'll talk, young man!"

"Mum, I am _not _young. Did you forget that just because I'm your son it doesn't…"

"…matter than you're almost a century old?" Oliver finished after him, laughing. "Thought so."

As Chloe got to her computers to access the Queen and Luthor satellites, I moved closer to the other sofa in the room. Lois was lying there and I needed to see how bad it actually was.

_Vitam Aeternam_ had given most of the people what they'd always wanted. Hope. Life. More time. But it seemed like poor Clark was cursed somehow and fate wanted to take away from him every women he'd ever loved.

Lana had died. I had chosen Lex. Lois… was just lying there with no strength left in her. I could see her getting thinner and it looked terrifying.

Especially with her belly protruding, hiding a child inside.

Lois was thin everywhere except that one part of her body.

And there was nothing even the VA could do to make her ok.


	3. Part 2

**AN **I started two new fics. One - _The Phantom of the Opera _[lexana] and the other _Verus Amor _[lex + kara]. You're welcome to check them up!

* * *

**Part 2**

**Year 2024**

"How was it?" I asked when Lex came back to the mansion in the evening.

I loved the cure we came up with. It gave us more time, even the infinite matter of time. I would never lose my children and they would never lose their parents. I would watch them growing up, starting families on their own, never growing old. And I would have Lex forever. We'd always worried we wouldn't have enough time. Now we didn't have to. What more, the cure healed our bodies. My belly after two pregnancies now looked like I never had children. It was perfectly flat, no marks. I loved it. My breast were fine too. And how much did Lex enjoy it all.

I loved my children, I did. What kind of a mother wouldn't? But if I'd realized before I'd had them what kind of a responsibility and full time job it would be, I would probably never wanted them. Now that I did, I didn't regret anything, of course.

When they had been little I had had like no time to even brush my teeth. I'd wanted to work, to be with Lex, to love him, but I'd been so tired. I still had no idea how we'd gotten through that and I'd started to understand why men sometimes fell for other women. Women who had time for them. Women who weren't tired at all. Fortunately, Lex wasn't like that, he loved me with his whole heart. We'd been through enough to appreciate what we had. But I had been as grateful for vitam aeternam as I had been when Lex had come back to me. We were beautiful again. We weren't so tired. We still had not enough time for each other, but we knew it would change soon. Our children would grow up, leave the house and we would still be young. Was I living in a fairy tale?

Apparently, no, I wasn't. Because when you gave people something, they would always find a way to abuse it.

From the moment the vitam aeternam was created Lex wanted to jus give it to everyone. To everyone that wanted it, but we couldn't imagine anyone that would refuse to be young and healthy forever.

The government was the main problem. They wanted to sell it for the highest price. And for a moment there, they did. People were not happy. Lex was devastated. He wanted to help them, not to become a typical Luthor that only watched for his own money and didn't care about the world. Not anymore.

I was the one that came up with a solution. I asked Clark to help distribute the cure. And he did. He wanted Lois to stay by his side as he couldn't imagine a day he would have to live without her. He would probably live forever, as long as the yellow sun was shining, and he would grief forever. I couldn't even imagine that kind of agony.

"How was it?" I asked when Lex walked into the room.

"Just like I thought it would be. They were furious," Lex sighed and fell on a couch right by my side.

I moved toward him and put my head to his chest. His arms flung open, cradling me in his embrace.

"That bad, hah? I'm sorry. I know it was my idea…"

"You have nothing to be sorry about," he said and kissed the top of my head with affection. "I would've done it eventually anyway. They have no right to sell the cure to the highest bidder and leave others to die sick in hospitals or on the streets. Something had to be done."

"I'm proud of you," I told him and raised my head, looking for his lips.

He kissed me softly, but with as much love as he could pour into that.

"I'm glad you are," he answered. "I am so tired…"

"Me too. The kids are draining too much energy from me," I complained.

"Few more years and we won't be leaving our bedroom at all," Lex chuckled.

I groaned, because few more years seemed terribly long to me. We were still having sex, whenever we could and feel up to it, but it seemed not enough after what we'd been doing before the children had appeared in our lives.

"We have the whole eternity," Lex comforted me, stroking my arms.

"Yeah… I can't wait," I yawned.

"Bed?"

"Yeah, but sadly… to sleep."

Lex chuckled again and we slowly raised from the couch and trotted to the bedroom upstairs.

I fell asleep in his arms, enjoying his body next to mine, the closeness and heat. That was always as important to me as sex was.

* * *

"What's happening?!" I asked, terrified when Clark flew through the window when I and Lex were in our office at JeXCorp, watching the news.

"It's not pretty," Clark sighed. "But we should've predicted it."

Old people started being active again. Hospitals weren't needed anymore. Old drugs were poison to the people now as they had one perfect cure. The economy was crumbling.

"We couldn't not give them what they deserved!" Lex said in raised voice. "I wouldn't be able to live forever with the knowledge that so many people around me suffer and die!"

"I know, me neither. This is the greatest gift I could have ever given them. Besides, the protection that I'm still providing."

"We need to do something. We need to help them," I said, watching the news with my eyes widely opened.

"But what?" Lex asked. "The government's right. I might be a president, but they are all right. What will happen in ten years? There will be more and more people and no place for them to live. We can't keep destroying the environment to build skyscrapers!"

"I know what _I _can do," Clark suddenly spoke, very serious. "There is something Rokk told me a long time ago when he came back in time to warn me about Doomsday killing me."

"What is it?" I got curious.

"He said that I will create the bridge between words. That thanks to me all the galaxies will know each other and they will live in peace."

"Do you honestly want to tell me that you want to start the universe exploration and eventually relocate some people to different planets?" Lex put it that way to make sure.

"Yes, that is what I'm saying," Clark admitted. "I don't know if it works out, but…"

"It's brilliant!" I gasped. "The space exploration would be our future even without the cure. The more time passes the longer we live. The more children we have… The planet would not be big enough to live on it eventually anyway."

"Ok, so… the plan would be to call a senate meeting and to present them with this idea. You need to come with me, Clark. We also need to call a press conference… we need to calm the nation and the whole world down," Lex suggested. "It'll be a lot of work, but it will be worth it."

"Lots of work… yeah…" I said, not really happy about that part.

* * *

We stumbled into the bedroom, then to the bed and we fell on it.

Even though, Lex's mouth didn't leave mine as he was devouring them hungrily, sucking, licking, his tongue caressing mine.

I groaned loudly when his hand found my breast and fondled it, then stripped me off my bra and it was replaced by his lips.

"Yes, yes…" I was wriggling under him, grazing against his pelvis, against the obvious hardness in his pants. "LEX! I missed this so much! YES!"

He slid his hand into my panties and stroked me. Few more times and I came just from that.

"God…" he rasped, pushing his still clothed erection into my thigh. "How long it's been?!"

"I don't know… but I'll die if I don't have you now!"

So I undid his pants and freed his massive and pretty desperate erection.

There had been a few hand jobs we'd given to each other and blow jobs I'd given him, but it'd been quick, just to prevent us from thinking about sex all the time. There had been bigger issues to set. The last few months had been harder for us than those nights after the births of our children. The world had needed us. We had needed to fix what we had broken.

And now the people calmed down, more or less adjusted to the new situation, although I was pretty sure they were still digesting the information about the passage to the other worlds. That one would take whole decades to complete, but it was Clark's job now. Lex and I could only help, but we didn't have the knowledge of the universe like Clark did. After all, he had been trained by Jor-El machine in the Arctic.

Lex ripped my panties off and I had to admit I really missed that. I'd never been out of underwear during those last few months and before that I had been forced to keep buying new ones.

I spread my legs and Lex slid himself inside, hard and fast.

We both groaned heavily at the sensation. I was tight.

"God, when _was _the last time?" I asked this time.

"Don't remember…" he panted and started fucking me.

"Oh, yes! Harder! Faster!"

"Yes, yes… JESSICA!"

We came too fast. But we couldn't hold on much longer.

And as we did, we didn't change out positions. Lex was still inside of me and in my arms as he just fell into my body.

"I love you so much… I missed you so much…"

"Yeah… those were exhausting months," I admitted, stroking his bald head I loved. "Nights and days of negotiations, travelling around the world… even with Clark it seemed like eternity."

"Yeah, and the kids were with us… I was so tired of them getting into our bed," Lex sighed. "They're too grown up, so let's not do that again!" He groaned and I felt him hardening a little inside me. "Here we go again…"

"We've had enough of frustration," I agreed with him. "But now they're with Clark's mother, so… god, all I want to do is fuck."

"Yes… me too…"

And we went again… and again… and again… and we slept and ate and took a bath and went all over again…

* * *

**Year 2135**

"What _exactly happened_?" I heard coming from Connor.

"Lois, how are you?" I asked her, ignoring the blond man that looked just like his father, Oliver.

"Been better," Lois answered and reached for the water on the table.

"Let me," I offered and handed it to her. "How much time before the child comes out?"

"Few weeks… maybe less… maybe more…" Lois winced as she swallowed.

I wanted to help her so badly. I still remembered Clark crying in my arms when he found out what was actually killing his wife. No one could suspect that the cure…

"I _need _to know if she's ok!" I heard Connor again.

"Ok, that's it, buddy!" I raised my voice and stood up. "Sorry," I whispered to Lois, because I didn't think that scream was good for her or the baby. "You do realize that when Lex finds out, he'll kill you, don't you?" I turned to the young Queen.

I was right. Lex might have forgiven Oliver and they might have tolerated each other through the years, but only because of Clark. Clark was the catalyst. Lex was his best friend, but Oliver too. They had no choice.

Oliver's son in love with mine and Lex's daughter, that was a completely different thing. And it would become even more difficult if Lily…

"We wanted to tell you, I promise," Connor said, trying to defend himself. "We were about to do that, but… well, you came here, saying that Lily is missing… I'm sorry that I dropped another bomb on you."

"So Lily loves you too?" I made sure.

That was a pickle.

"Yes. She told me. She even told me that…" Connor blushed a little, but continued, "that she finally understands what you, I mean you and Mr. Luthor as her parents have. She understands the devotion and love you have for each other. The never fading flame."

"She said that?" I raised my eyebrows in suspicion.

"Those are her exact words," Connor assured me.

"Well, that's…" I didn't know what to say, but if Connor kept it up he might just win Lex over. "Save that speech for my husband. That's the only way you can stand a chance."

"Thank you, Mrs. Luthor."

"Call me Jessica. I will never be old enough to be called Mrs. Luthor. " I winked at him.

What could I have against this relationship anyway? Connor was a decent guy, if not counting a few episodes from the early years of his life, but Oliver had had them too. Now Oliver had been faithful to Chloe since the day they had gotten together and they loved each other just as much as I and Lex.

"Fine, we'll talk when we find them. Chloe, have you got something?" I turned to my friend.

"Working on it. Just give me a few more minutes…"

"Need any help, honey?" Oliver asked her.

"I've got this." Chloe kissed him and came back to work.

Maybe Lily and Connor wouldn't be as bad together, I thought. I had been with Oliver in the past and we had looked good. And had been happy, for some time.

I decided to come back to Lois.

Thinking of Lily and Connor together made me think of the period I had spent without Lex… Oliver, Clark… being a misfit, being miserable… Zod…

Wait…

I just came up with an idea…

"Lois! I know what will help you!" I yelled.

Clark was with his wife by now, looking at her with his face so broken I wanted to cry.

Only if I was right Lois would stay with us for a long time…

* * *

**AN **Seriously, don't have children! That is my decision and I'm glad I reached it before I got pregnant:D Not after:D


	4. Part 3

**AN: **Check my another new fic - _Mrs. Luthor _[clois/lexana]

* * *

**Part 3**

**Few months earlier**

The kids were long gone, travelling around the world.

I was a little worried, because so much time had passed and they were still single. Of course, there had been romances, but nothing serious.

"I hate to break it to you, but they are my children too," Lex told me when getting into bed and putting his arms around me. "And you know very well how promiscuous a life I'd led before I met you."

I snorted, "Met me? Try before you told me you loved me!"

"You're still mad about that, are you?" he sighed. "Honey, I'm a man, that was completely normal…"

"Now you're being sexist! Women can do that too, you know!"

"I'm very aware of that, but… you know you are the one woman I have chosen to spend eternity with."

He knew exactly what to say to get to me.

"And it's only convenient that it's not a metaphor," I noticed.

Lex chuckled and kissed my neck.

"I came back from the dead for you."

"Lex, I never questioned the love you have for me," I told him and shifted in bed, so our faces would be on the same level and I could look into the eyes of his I loved so much.

"Good, because if you start on my life I will have to remind you of Clark and Oliver."

"Now you're just being mean. I can only imagine what you would do if I was dead and…"

"I never blamed you," he interrupted me.

"I know, but what I wanted to say is that I'm just worried about our children."

"They are grownups. For a long time now."

"And they still live with us."

"The mansion is big enough. Even if we scream, they don't hear."

"Oh my God, why does everything has to be about sex with you?!"

"Isn't with you too?" Lex asked and brushed his lips against mine.

"Lex, I'm serious!"

"Me too." He leaned down to my neck and traced a path with his lips.

"Lex… I'm worried that neither Alex nor Lily have found someone yet. Someone with whom they would have what we do."

Lex shrugged. "I think it's just nature adjusting to a new way of life. We live longer, indefinitely, so the time to find a soul mate and true love increased too."

"Maybe you're right, but I'm still worried."

"You would so like to have some wedding to throw," Lex chuckled against my collarbone.

"No, I just want them to be happy."

"Who says they aren't?"

"I know Alex isn't. He's sad all the time. I can feel that he would like to meet some girl, but it just doesn't happen."

"It will. Eventually. You know I thought I would never find true love. Women were always using me."

"You were… how old? Twenty eight when you married me? That is not a long time."

"For you especially, you were just twenty."

"And those are just numbers."

"I never said you were immature. You were always above your age."

"Oh, thank you…"

"Can we have sex now?" he asked, exasperated that I seemed not to notice how hard he tried.

"I guess so…"

Only in that moment Lex's phone rang.

Lex groaned against my breast and heaved himself from the bed.

"It's Clark," he said, "I hope nothing bad happened… Clark? … Yes… of course… we'll be there as soon as we can." He hung up and looked me at me, worried.

"What is it?" I asked, imaging the worst scenarios possible.

"It's Lois. Something's wrong. We need to get to Watchtower now."

"Did she have an accident?"

"She would be in hospital if she did."

"So Clark didn't tell you?"

"No, but he sounded truly terrified. And believe me, Clark doesn't get scared so easily."

* * *

We were in Watchtower twenty minutes later, thanks to our air-ship.

"What happened?" I asked, barging inside. "What is it? What's wrong with Lois?!"

Lois and I were close, it had happened over time. I also had got closer with Chloe. It was nice to have some girlfriends after all. They understood me better than men.

"We're trying to find out," Chloe told me, standing by her computer station. "It looks like she's been sick for a long time now… I'm checking the symptoms."

"Maybe it's food poisoning?" Clark suggested, standing at the other end of the room where Emil were just examining Lois.

I went over there with Lex.

Tess was there too, sitting in a chair, dressed in a beautiful purple evening dress.

"We were on a charity banquet," she explained, "and then Chloe called us."

"Nothing! There's nothing matching those symptoms!" Chloe came over to us. "Maybe it's some new disease?"

"No, it's not new, it's old as times," Emil spoke, "Lois, you're pregnant."

"What?!" both Lois and Chloe exclaimed. "But it's impossible!" That was Lois alone.

"Why? It's completely…"

"Are you suggesting I cheated on Clark?!" Lois raised her voice, clearly being furious. "I love him and I would never do that!"

"Of course you wouldn't," Emil agreed quickly, realizing that he insulted her. "But there is no other explanation for your condition. You're having morning sickness, you gained weight… it's completely normal during pregnancy, so what did I say?!" he added again when he saw the new look on her face. "Ok… then Clark mentioned the mood swings…"

"Oh, come on!" Lois got mad.

"But it all points out that you're pregnant."

"But we cannot conceive!" Lois yelled at him. "So it's just not possible!"

"Chloe, please, go to a shop and get us a pregnancy test," Clark asked her.

"No problem."

"But Clark…" Lois started again.

"Let's just take a deep breath, Lois, and think about it," I suggested, sitting next to her on the couch. "Maybe it's not that impossible after all."

"Jess, you know that Clark's physics and mine just… he looks human and trust me, his body works human, but…"

I blushed a little, because actually I did know. And Lois should remember me and Clark being together in the past, but I didn't correct her. What for? She was angry enough.

"We really wanted to have a child," she continued, "seeing you and Lex having them, Chloe and Oliver… we really did want it too, but it just wasn't meant to be. Emil, you said it yourself."

"I know I did, but something must've happened."

"Nothing's changed," Clark told him. "I'm still me, I have superpowers. I am the Superman."

"Cocky much?" Lex nudged him while standing next to him.

"You will never get over it, won't you?" Clark rolled his eyes.

"Well, no, because it's not fair. Jessica tells me I'm superman every time we…"

"Oh, ok, let's just stop you right here…" I cut in. "I know you two want to lighten the mood, but please…"

"Got it!" Chloe came back.

* * *

Emil was right. Lois did get pregnant.

The only question left was _how_.

When the day came, she was taken to Emil's lab and stayed inside for almost three hours.

"I'm starting to worry," Clark said, by now pacing around the hall.

"It will be ok. What bad can happen?" Chloe asked. "You wanted a child for a very long time."

"And then we gave up, because it was clear we would never have one."

"Have you ever talked about adoption?" I suddenly asked. "I'm only curious, because you were adopted, Clark."

"Of course we have," he answered, "but we never actually got to do it. There was always something else to do first. I always have my hands full of job. And now… the Bridge…"

"Just because you don't believe that vigilantes without superpowers can handle it all without you," Oliver noticed. He had come when he heard about the situation from Chloe.

"It's not that I don't think you can't handle it, but VA doesn't make you invincible. You can die if help doesn't come to you on time. Even today."

"I carry this with me," Ollie showed him a vial of VA.

"Well, if you're badly hurt you might not reach it."

I started to feel uncomfortable as horrific images started coming to my mind.

"Hey, I'll be fine. Alex and Lily will be fine too," I heard Lex telling me." We take care of each other and we're always careful. Besides, the criminals in jail don't get to take VA, so most of them already died out anyway."

He was right. The crime rate dropped down significantly thanks to that. But there were still accidents, cataclysms, natural disasters and sometimes Clark was getting out of himself to help all the people all over the world. Lost now was more painful than ever. If a person died, it was sure that someone close to them would try to take their own life, because living forever without the loved ones was agony.

"Everything comes with a cost," Lex said and it was true. There was always a price.

Finally, the door opened showing Emil.

"You can go in now," he said.

Clark walked toward the door, then stopped to look at his friends.

"You can come too," he told us. "I need some support. Emil, you don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not. I have a big office, we'll all fit in there and quite frankly, I think they should hear this too."

What was it, then? I got seriously worried now. Emil didn't look too happy either.

Lois was inside, sitting in a comfortable chair next to Emil's desk. She looked pale and exhausted.

"Are you ok? How are you feeling?" Clark was immediately right by her side.

She sent him a faint smile.

"So… Lois is, indeed, pregnant and Clark is the father, of course," Emil started. "The real question was how it happened? Well… I have the answer, it's _vitam aeternam_."

"What?" I frowned. "I don't understand… what does it have to do with it? It heals, but Lois was healthy, Clark too."

"Yes, but you see… I have discovered that VA does not only heal. Technically it fights off everything that is abnormal for the body, it heals the cells so the body would stay young to prolong life. It does it to Clark and that is completely normal for Clark's physics, but not for ours."

"Don't tell me that we need to stop taking it!" Lex gasped. "It's a miracle, not a curse!"

"Of course it is a miracle," Emil agreed, "and no, I don't think it will cost people any harm, but… they need to be aware what it does to them in… special circumstances."

"So what does it do?" I asked.

"Years and years of taking it by Lois… made her body adaptable for Clark's seed. It recognized Clark as the love of her life, the only person she was involved with for such a long time and… it adjusted her body to Clark's physics, therefore making it possible for them to conceive."

"This gives a whole new dimension to birth control…" Oliver cut in.

"Not necessarily," Emil said, "we came to a point when a one hundred percent working birth control is on the market."

Yes, it was, because I was on it. It was a safe liquid that had to be swollen once a year. It worked perfectly, adjusting to the hormonal environment and the DNA. I had had to undergo a thorough examination before I had been able to start taking it. Personalizing of it was a very good idea anyway.

"I am sure we would be able to come up with a working birth control for Lois after she would give birth to this child. And I think we will need it. The Bridge is opened, soon people might start to mix with other spices from out the space. My team is already working with some of them on comparing our medicine."

"You make everything seem so perfect," Lois suddenly spoke bitterly, "but you didn't tell them the worst."

"The worst?" Clark got worried. "What is it?"

"The child has your powers."

That answer was like a sentence.


	5. Part 4

**Part 4**

**Two months earlier**

Lex was working late that night and our children were in Star City, visiting the Queens.

I was just about to go to bed, tired with waiting for my husband and bored with the book I had picked up from the shelf, when I heard some rustle and felt a waft of air like there was an open window somewhere.

I stilled. I could call for help in an instant if I was in any danger and the security would just burst in or, even faster, I could call Clark.

I was safe, so I went to the study to the check that noise.

"Clark?" I asked, frowning as I saw him standing next to the window. He was just closing it.

"Sorry, I… I just need to talk to you," he answered so quiet that it could be a whisper. He was dressed casually, no in a Superman suit.

"Clark, is everything ok?" I got worried and made my way to him. "What is it?"

"It's Lois, Jess, I… I can't help her." His voice was desperate.

"Is it that bad?" I made sure.

I was so sorry for them. So sorry that they had to go through something so terrible. Lois was carrying Clark's child, a kryptonian child, and she refused to do anything about it. It was obviously sucking the life out of her and wearing her down as it was so powerful and strong, but she refused to kill it.

Clark actually never brought such an idea, but Emil had presented them with all the available options. Lois couldn't take any more of VA when she was pregnant, because that could cause unforeseeable consequences. Killing the child by cutting it off her womb was out of the question too. A mother loved her offspring and she would give her life for it if that was necessary. I knew, I had two children after all. That love was embedded deep inside us and nothing could take it away. Lily and Alex were as important to me as Lex always was, so I could only imagine myself in Lois's position.

When I did that, I almost cried myself, because what would that do to Lex?

I could see it now on Clark's face.

"Clark, Lois is strong. She will get through this," I tried to comfort him.

"What is she doesn't?" Clark asked, walking over to the couch and sitting on it. "Jess… I… I can't… I always knew that I was destined to eventually wind up completely along, but I refused to think about it, because there was really no point. Everybody dies. At least they did, except me. And then you and Lex… you gave me something amazing. A chance to be with Lois indefinitely, but… here I am, watching her just die and I can't do anything about it! It's killing me!" He hid his face in his hands.

I walked over there and sat right next to him.

"Clark, we'll get through this, together," I said, placing my hand on his and squeezing gently. Not that anything I could do would hurt him.

"I just… I just…" Clark's voice broke and his body shook.

"You're not alone, Clark, you'll never will be. We'll here. And Lois is still here too. Maybe it all will work out just fine," I kept on talking to him to soothe his pain.

His body shook even more and I heard him crying.

"Let it all out," I told him, pulling him to my chest to embrace him.

Not even a superman could stand so much pain without any outlet.

"I didn't…" Clark started, "I didn't even ask her to do… something with the baby… to agree… to Emil's suggestions… I couldn't. Even if kryptonite was still around… I already love this child, but what it does to her…"

"Clark, it's only human to love it. It's not its fault. It's no one's fault. It just happened and we have to deal with it the best way possible."

"I wish I was stronger. Stronger to make a choice."

"There is no choice to make and even if there was, Lois would never forgive you for taking that child away from her… She even knows you wouldn't be able to do something like that. You're too good."

"And Lex? Would he?"

I just sighed. I didn't want to answer that question. I didn't even want to think about it. I just knew that without me there would be no Lex. We were like one, when living without the other we were slowly dying. Good thing we were both human and didn't have to worry about it.

Then a chill ran through my body.

Because it _could _be me. I had been one step from being with Clark in the past. If only he hadn't lied to me about Lex. If only I had forgiven him faster. If only Lex hadn't come back…

But gladly, he did. No one could make me happier than Lex and I could never love anyone like I loved him.

Clark shifted his position, now his arms were around me instead of me just holding him. We hugged.

"Thank you, Jess. You were always my best friend. I wouldn't be able to let it all out in front of Lois, not right now."

"I know. And I am sure she would understand."

"I'm glad that Emil proved that it's not possible for the VA to alter all the people's bodies like it happened to her."

"Clark, you always blame yourself for things that aren't really your fault. You need to stop, you know that, right?" I asked him when we let go of each other.

"Yeah, I know, but… it still feels like it's my fault. If I hadn't come to earth in the first place…"

"Then what? Maybe there wouldn't have been a meteor shower, but it doesn't mean that life would've been better. I know for sure it wouldn't have! I would've never come to Smallville, met you, fallen in love with Lex… I can't imagine my life any other way."

"You know I could always take the Legion ring and…"

"What? Actually stop the meteor shower? I think you know better by now that there's nothing worse than messing with the past."

"I know."

"And I would kill anyone who would try. There is no option that there is a life for me without Lex."

"And for me without Lois."

"You see? Clark, you gave people so much! Just think about it, you made their hopeless dream come true, you made them practically immortal."

"For what cost, Jess? I altered… I altered _everything_, _every single _sphere of life."

"It's only natural for us to evolve. Besides, if not you, someone out of space would've eventually come here, on Earth, and they might've not been so nice or given us so much."

"And look at the word now, activists fighting for animals rights want them to have the VA," Clark said and we both laughed out loud. It was good. Laughing was healing.

"Well, they actually do, but people were always doing silly stuff even before you."

"Thank you, Jess. I feel much better now."

"Ready to face Lois again?"

"Ready."

"You need to believe that it'll be ok."

"I'll try."

After having said that, Clark opened the window and flew out of it, disappearing into the night.

I stood there, arms crossed over my chest like I was cold. I was thinking… Nowadays I wasn't spending any time with just Clark alone and I missed that. I missed our friendship. When we were together we were always around other friends, either Chloe or Tess. Lex was also always present like I and he were inseparable…

"Is he alright?" I suddenly heard his voice and almost jumped.

"Lex, you scared the hell out of me!" I raised my voice.

He just chuckled and walked over to the window to close it, then he came back to me and put his arms around me, warming me up.

"Sorry, but you knew I would be back late."

"Were you there the whole time?"

"You mean during your conversation with Clark? About half of it. You were pretty wonderful with him, you know."

"Well, I'm a good friend."

"So I heard and… what I loved most about your speech was how you spoke of me." He smiled to me and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Oh, that was just something I said. Don't feel too important, you know," I said, joking, of course.

"Mhmm…" Lex hummed while kissing me harder. "You know, we have the whole mansion to ourselves," he mentioned with his lips still against mine.

"So we really need to use that opportunity."

"Oh, yes, we do…"

* * *

**Now**

_Even if kryptonite was still around…_

"Lois! I know what will help you!" I yelled and I could've sworn that everyone jumped on my sudden outburst.

"What? What is it?"

"I can't believe how obvious it is! But also…" I got pale.

"Jess, please, tell me!" Clark almost begged.

I took a deep breath, "Blue kryptonite. It takes away your powers, so it will make the child human. Temporarily."

"I can't believe I haven't thought about it!" Clark admitted. "Wait, I know why I haven't. There is _no _kryptonite. Not just the green kind, the blue has been taken care of too. We couldn't let any visitor out of space get infected."

"What's the problem? You have the ring, don't you?" Oliver spoke. "Then use it and bring us some kryptonite."

"But… I can't just…"

"Clark, you know well that I stand firmly against all time travelling endeavors, but I don't think this one will hurt," I said. "You can just go, pick up some kryptonite and come back. Just… you need to _swear _to me that you will not be tempted by doing anything irrational."

Clark was already on his feet.

"Do you really think I would?" he asked me. "Jess, I know the consequences of going back in time better than anyone else."

"So do I."

"We've come too far to change anything. The world is actually a pretty good place now," Chloe appeared. "The crime rate is almost nonexistent and people don't die, therefore, less suffering."

"People still can die and that is the problem, but we can never have it all," I corrected her, sadly. "You found something?"

"Yes, Jess, I'm afraid Lex and your kids were kidnapped by aliens who called themselves the Locians. They are form the tenth galactic, Locia planet. It's a rather vicious species and they're fighting all the time. They never ever had a time for peace in their history and they exist for one thousand years now. Actually, Lex voted against them being allowed on Earth, but in overall they got the permission. It's better not to angry them."

"So that is why they took him?" I asked, frowning, "because he voted against it, but they still were let in?"

"Actually, Locians made a few public threats to Clark himself, I mean, Superman," Chloe notified. "So I would say the wise thing to do would be to take him or Lois, not Lex."

"Only Lois is here all the time now and Watchtower is a fortress prepared for anything. They wouldn't be able to get in," Clark said in hard but protective voice.

Of course he didn't want anything happen to Lois, but something had already happened to the love of _my _life.

"First things first!" Clark added. "I need to go get that kryptonite now and we'll deal with Locians when I get back."

"Clark…" I started again.

"I promise," he just said. "You need the past to stay the same as much as I do, believe me."

He was gone.


	6. Part 5

**AN1 **I just wanted to tell you, guys, that I had a great last weekend. The story is planned out now and I can gladly say that it ties up to_ JeXVille_. You just need to wait a little to see all the links and fulfillments, especially connected to time traveling.

**AN2 **I Published two one shots if you're interested: _Forbidden Fruit _[Tess&Lex] & _Wrath _[Lexana based on the episode of season 7]

* * *

**Part 5**

_I woke up in pain. _

_ I realized that I was lying on something cold and uncomfortable. _

_ I blinked a few times but it was still dark._

_ I heaved myself up and discovered that I was on a cold cement ground._

_ "Jessica?!" I yelled in fear for my wife's safety. Where was she? Why couldn't I feel her warn body next to me like I always did? Why didn't I wake up in our bed in the mansion? _

_ I stood up, massaging my joints. I must have a few bruises by now, but I didn't care. The most important thing at the moment was my family._

_ When my eyes more or less adjusted to the darkness, I spotted cell bars._

_ Was I in prison?_

_ I got to them and tried to push them, but they wouldn't budge. _

_ "Jessica! Alex! Lily!" I yelled in desperation and fear._

_ Who could take me? Who would hold a grudge against me _now_?_

_ "Dad?!" Suddenly, I heard both my children._

_ "Are you ok?! What happened? Where are you?!" I screamed into the darkness._

_ I wasn't sure if it was even safe to yell, but I needed to know that they were ok. I didn't worry about myself at the moment._

_ "We're fine, but we don't know what happened!" came the answer from Alex._

_ "Is mum with you?!"_

_ "No, we're alone! They put us into some cell! It looks like a prison!" Lily shouted back._

_ "Yes, it does," I said quietly to myself. "Do you remember anything?!"_

_ "No, we just went to bed last night and woke up here!"_

_ Why Jessica wasn't with them? Was it a good or bad news? I thought hard and decided it was the latter. _

_ Rage overtook me when I thought what whoever that had taken us could do to Jessica._

_ We had been through hell, even literally, so could we overcome even more?_

* * *

"Got it!" Clark came back half an hour later with a lead box in his hands.

"How did it go?" I asked, already scared of what he might answer. But it was Clark, right? There was no one more careful when it came to time traveling than him. He knew what kind of consequences there could be if he did change something.

"Alright. I just went back in time to Smallville during night, picked up a meteor rock from a field and came back. No one saw me. Nothing changed."

"Assuming no one was to find that particular rock," Oliver said. "Sorry," he apologized quickly when he saw the looks on our faces.

"It's ok, Ollie, there were many more when this one came from," Clark reassured him and picked the rock out of the box. "I needed to put it into my old green kryptonite box, because I wanted to come back as soon as possible and I don't have any powers around blue one…" He came closer to Lois, holding the rock carefully. "Lois, if anything's wrong, you tell us right away. Do you understand?"

"Of course, Clark, but I know I will be fine. Maybe this is exactly what I needed," she said, smiling to him weakly.

The kryptonite was soon put on top of her belly.

We all just stood there, waiting, but would some change really happen so fast?

"Clark," I finally said, "when you already have the meteor rock… please, I'm begging you, help me. Help Lex and our kids. I…" I was suddenly hit with all the possible outcomes of what was happening and it leveled me down completely. Now I knew how Clark had felt for the last eight months when Lois had been pregnant. "If something happens to either one of them… I… I just won't survive it… I love them too much and the perspective of eternity spent without…" I knew how much it hurt to be completely alone. I'd been through that already. I also knew how it was to live when my loved one was dead. Back then when Lex had been gone I had been suffering beyond my imagination, but yet I had known I would die eventually. "What would've happened if he'd… if my kids had… I would've stopped taking the fucking cure and died myself, but how could've I? I wouldn't have been able to leave any one alone!"

"Hey, Jess, Jess," Oliver got to me and put his hands to my shoulders, "don't you dare thinking that way. They will be fine, do you understand me?! They _have to be_. After everything you've been through, you deserve to be happy. You deserve this family. Nothing will happen to them."

Oliver never stopped protecting me ever since Lex had come back to life. He still, after all those years, felt guilty of killing him and tried to make up for it.

"Oliver is right. We'll do everything to bring them back safely," Clark agreed. "Chloe, where are Locians now? Where is their Earth headquarters?"

"Let me check it up…"

"Suddenly, I'm very hungry," Lois said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so…"

"It's ok, Lois. It's a good sign," I said, forcing a smile to my face.

"I'll bring her something," Connor offered and left the room, heading to the kitchen.

"Oh… Clark?" we heard Chloe's voice. "I think you should see this. It's for you. A message sent in an e-mail."

"What message?"

We all, except Lois, came closer to the monitors.

Chloe hit play and we saw the face of a Locian. They looked almost human, but their skin was greenish and they had horns on top of their heads. Also the sharp, triangular teeth didn't make them look very friendly.

"Kal-El," the Locian said, "we couldn't get to you beloved one, Lois Lane, so we took your best friend and his children. I understand you are the godfather to Alexander Luthor Junior…"

"Oh God!" I covered my face with my hands. "Oh… my… god…"

"We will let them go if you do something for us. We want a very special ring and we know you have it. It's called the Legion Ring. Bring it to us and we will give you back your friend's family. Fail us, they will die. We are certain that you do comply though, because the emotions of Earth women are very powerful."

The message was over and there was silence in the room.

No one wanted to say what had to be said.

"Jess," Clark finally turned to me and his expression softened when he saw my face in tears.

"Clark, I… I can't lose them… not again… you know what will happen to me if Lex… if our kids…" I stopped, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath to calm myself down.

"I know, Jess, I know and I won't let anything happen to them, I promise. I love them all too. They're my family. We are all one big family here."

"But you can't give them the ring! You just can't!" I yelled. "I'm not stupid! They'll die either way! Locians want to go back in time and there is only one reason why! They hate you, Clark, and they will try to kill you! And if you die then… we all die or… God… if they succeed… me in the past will never meet Lex and we will never have kids…" I lost the ground under my feet and soon found myself being held by Clark.

"Come over here, you need to sit down," he said with care in his voice and took me to a chair. "Now, listen to me. I will not let anything of what you just said happen, understood?" He looked me deep in the eye. "I promise I will free them and I will not give Locians the ring."

"But… how?"

"Leave that to Superman," he said.

If only Lex was there he would have an answer to that, but he wasn't. And it hurt so much. He'd been gone just for a few hours but it already felt like much longer.

"What did I miss?" Connor came back with a tray full of food.

"Now not, son," Oliver shushed him.

"Maybe I should come back in time myself?" Clark finally suggested. "Maybe I could safe Lois. Maybe she…"

"What?" Suddenly, Lois asked us. "Smallville, I am still in the room!" The fact that she called Clark Smallville was enough to know that she was angry at him. "And I will dig up a green kryptonite if you do anything to that child! I love it! You love it too! I know it hurts to see me in that stage, but I want this child! Clark, we can be parents! And I really feel much better now! The blue rock made the child human, so I will be perfectly fine… God, this food tastes so good!"

"Well, she look perfectly ok like for my taste," I told Clark. "I was like that in the last month of my pregnancies too."

"Me too," Chloe agreed. "Hungry all the time, but also… oh, there it is!"

Lois heaved herself up, feeling much stronger now and she went to the bathroom.

"Don't you dare messing with time!" she threatened Clark again before she disappeared.

"Ok, then we'll break them out the old way. Oliver, are you in?" Clark turned to his friend.

"Sure, I am, bro!... We just need to assemble our team. Chloe, can you call everyone?"

"The _whole _Justice League? That's hundreds of people! I think you just need the most loyal ones." Chloe winked at him. "Like good old times… I will let Bart, Vic and AC know. Oh, and maybe Dinah."

I knew Clark was a man of his word, but what if something did happen to Lois? What if something went wrong? He would take the ring and he would change it all, I knew it. I would do the same if Lex died.

So I spotted the Legion ring on the table where Clark left it and I hid it into my pocket. Maybe I was selfish. Maybe he would never forgive me for that, but I would not live in a world when I didb't love Lex.


	7. Part 6

**AN **I published a new one shot, if you're interested: _Phoenix _[lexana]

* * *

**Part 6**

"…_then we'll have to kill them," came to my ears when two aliens that had apparently taken us, walked near the place where I and my children were kept._

_ They could kill us… but there was a reason for that. What had I done? Why had they taken us? What did they want? _

_ I was past the point of being scared. All I wanted right now was so Alex and Lily would come back home safely. I didn't care about myself. Not anymore. I knew if something happened to me Jessica would never be happy again, especially when she would have so many years ahead of her, but she would have our kids. I needed to save them because that was what parents did and I knew she would've done the same. _

_ So I called to the enemy, asking what they wanted, why we were here, but I was met with silence. No one wanted to tell me anything. No one cared. _

_ By now my throat was sore and I could just sit there on the cold ground in physical pain and wait… for something that would come, but I still had no idea what it was._

_ I was dreaming of home, of the warm and beautiful body of my wife. I wanted to hold her in my arms even if only for one more minute. Who would think that love could actually last that long? Maybe the real one, the one that was meant to be, could. Only no one had ever known that in the past as people had been dying so soon… Right now, over hundred years of living in perfect health and I still wanted only her._

_ If I didn't die I would spend the eternity making her happy and being a good father to our children._

_ Only I had already sworn that a long time ago and since then I hadn't really done anything wrong. If I had, Clark and Jessica would have made sure I wouldn't again._

_ I fell asleep at some point and something woke me up. I didn't know how much time had passed and if Alex and Lily were still ok._

_ After a few seconds I realized what actually woke me. It was the noise. Like a battle._

_ I knew what was coming. The Justice League came for me, thank god! I just hoped they weren't too late._

_ "Lex?!" I heard Clark's voice._

_ "Over here!" I called him back with relief in my voice. We were safe. "Is Alex and Lily safe?!" _

_ "We're here!" I heard their screams._

* * *

I was waiting impatiently and I was scared.

I believed in Clark, I really did as always, but I was afraid that something bad might have already happened to my family. Or that the Justice League would be too late.

Only I had the solution in my pocket. It was a small ring, but it seemed to burn my body through my clothes. I knew it was wrong to steal, but I was desperate. I was a wife, a lover, a mother. I couldn't let anyone, not Lex, not my children to get hurt. I wouldn't survive that.

"Jess, it'll be alright. They'll bring them back, I know it," Chloe tried to comfort me and she sat right by my side on the couch, handing me a cup of hot coffee.

"Thanks." I took the coffee and sipped it slowly. "Lois, how are you?" I asked her. She was lying on another couch, colors returned to her face and she seemed to be glowing.

"Good, except the elephant I'm carrying inside," she joked. "I actually… I actually have hope now. I know I can do this and everything will be alright."

"You don't have to go through any more pain," Chloe told her, "just do what I and Jessica did, have a c section and right after that take some VA and your body will be like new. No scars, no stretching marks."

"It's fascinating how the technology goes forward, isn't it? But what is terrifying is that when we gain so much more, the lost is also great. I know, I almost..." Lois's voice trailed off.

"I know too," I said, "I've been there. And I don't want to ever be there again, especially now when I don't die."

"We have to find a way to protect the people in this world," Chloe said.

"How? You can lock the criminals up, prevent murders from happening, but no matter how careful people are, there will always be accidents or natural cataclysms. Even Superman can't deal with them all at once," I said.

"Now there'll be two of them," Lois suddenly realized. "If this baby has Clark's powers…"

"It'll be unstoppable," I agreed, "but it still won't be enough to protect the whole world, especially when the Bridge is up and running."

"Mum, they're back!" we suddenly heard Connor's voice.

He wasn't allowed to go on this mission. Even though he was an adult for so many years now, Oliver was still overprotective and when around he always told Connor to lie low. Connor was in Justice League, having all the potential and skills after his father, but not many opportunities to do something with them.

"Are they ok?!" I asked, jumping to my feet and putting the half empty cup of coffee on the table near me.

The door to Watchtower opened and I saw Clark and Oliver with a guy that looked so…

"We rescued that one too," Clark notified. "This is Rokk, remember him?"

It was the guy who would be a part of the Legion in the future. Of course I remembered him, but I didn't care about him at the moment.

When they were already inside I could finally see my family. Lex and Alex and Lily. They looked exhausted and tired, but they were ok!

"Lex!" I yelled to him and my heart called for him as I ran toward him and put my arms tightly around his neck. He hugged me too, burying his face in my hair, breathing me in.

"I love you," he said into my ear.

"I love you too. I'm so glad you're ok!" I told him, pulled away a little and cupped his face to look him in the eye. I kissed him briefly, because I still needed to get to my children.

When Lex released me from his embrace I could feel him tensing even though the physical contact was gone.

Lily disappeared and there was only Alex standing right next to us. I hugged him and made sure he was fine.

Then I saw why Lex was furious out of a sudden.

Lily ran toward Connor and now she was kissing him.

"Lillian Alexandra Luthor!" Lex growled at her.

I had to stifle my laugh because he was so overprotective of his daughter that it was funny! She was more than an adult, she was just about twenty five years younger than we were, but in this new word it was barely a difference at all. She'd been alive for long and Lex still treated her like his little girl.

Lily and Connor jumped away from each other.

"Would you care to explain this?!" Lex asked, still angry with them.

"Lex, honey, it's alright. They're in love. You don't part two people that want to be together. You of all the people should know that," I tried to alleviate the situation.

"But she… Lily, you didn't tell us about this and now… wait, Jessica, how do _you _know?" Lex turned to me. "Have you known all this time that our daughter and a Queen…"

"Oh, for God's sake!" that was Oliver. "Lex, I thought we were past this! I've spent all those years since… that truck explosion…" he was careful now with his words in front of the children, "I've done _everything _I could to repent for that sin and to be your friend, accept you and believe in you even when my guts… ok," he stopped on seeing the look on Lex's face. "What I'm trying to say here is that what does it matter that our children are in love? You'd prefer some stranger to enter the life of your family right now and take Lily from you? Or it's better to actually know the guy she fell for all your life? You saw Connor grow up…"

"I've also seen him doing exactly what his father was doing when he was young. Connor spent a large part of his life being a playboy, chasing one girl after the other and…"

"That part of my life is over. I love her, Mr. Luthor," Connor suddenly spoke. "I can't say I'm proud of my past, but the important part is that I have changed."

"Lex, honey, can I remind you of _your own _promiscuous past?" I dared to ask and saw Lily cringing. "Lily," I warned her.

"Mum, it's enough for us to know that you and dad still… because you'll always be young and all, but… can we just pretend you don't? At least in our presence?"

I started laughing. I couldn't help it anymore.

"We'll talk about this when you'll have your own kids," I just said.

"Wait, wait… I just found out about her relationship she was hiding, may I emphasize, and now you talk about kids?" Lex turned to me.

"Can we just spare them this, Lex? You won't be able to separate them. You should've seem how worried Connor was when Lily was gone. He has genuine feelings toward her. And admit it, you reacted this way because Oliver and I in the past…"

"Jessica, I think this discussion is really over," Lex interrupted me. I knew he preferred not to even think that there had been something between me and Oliver once.

"Lex, it was ages ago and you know you are the love of my life," I told him and took his hand.

"And Chloe knows she is mine, so what is the problem here? Maybe Lily and Alex are meant to be together?" Oliver said.

"I know I have no right to stand in your way," Lex admitted, calming himself down a little, "but if you hurt my daughter," he turned to Connor, "I will hurt you. So really, really think about what you really feel toward her, because I don't want to see her heartbroken in the future."

"Of course, sir, thank you, sir," Connor just said, holding Lily's hand.

"Oh, Lily, come here! I was so afraid something could happen to you!" I got to her and finally hugged her.

"Now, can you please explain me how the hell you know me? Did the ring work? Will I really make it?" we heard Rokk's voice.

Facing the family silly feuds must have been very confusing for him.

"Rokk, you saved my life twice," Clark told him.

"Really? I saved _you_? That's amazing!" Rokk's eyes opened up widely. "So the ring worked? I really made it?"

"If you're talking about the Legion ring, then yes, it worked," Clark admitted.

"The Legion? I don't know what that is, but the idea was to being able to travel back and forward in time."

"Yes, thanks to that time travel you saved not only me but…" Clark hesitated and looked at Chloe.

I knew what he was thinking. The Legion had come to us, claiming that they hadn't heard about any Chloe Sullivan…

"That will be complicated," Clark finally sighed. "And I am not sure I should tell you everything I know. You still need to go back in time one day to save me…"

"Ok, before I get an headache from all of that, I would rather take my family home," Lex spoke. "If you don't mind."

His hand was again holding mine and I wanted nothing else but to go home and make love to him.

"Of course," Clark said, "you can go."

"I'm not going," Lily said, "if you don't mind," she parroted her father.

"You're an adult, you can do what you want," I agreed before Lex could say anything. Or maybe he understood I wanted some time alone with him. "Alex?"

"I'll go to my place."

"Sure."

Before the Locians had taken them we had a family dinner and then Alex and Lily had stayed in the mansion, but they hadn't lived in there anymore.

"Rokk, so… why they had you? Locians, why they took you? Were you their back up plan to get their hands on the ring?" Clark asked.

"Yes, they told me they would kill me if I didn't make it for them. I listened and I'm afraid they had my notes. I didn't complete my work, but… they can figure it out."

By this time I and Lex were by the door, walking out.

I knew there was still danger on the horizon. Everything could change at any moment. The past wasn't certain anymore… but I refused to think about it all right now when I got the love of my life back. I needed some respite. I needed to stop thinking so hard and just feel for a moment.

* * *

When we got back home we ate something as we were both hungry and then Lex hit the shower.

During our absence the house keepers cleaned everything. The disorder I had woken up to was gone.

For a moment I was sitting by the table, alone, thinking.

It didn't matter that I tried not to. It just kept coming back.

What if the Locians succeeded? What if they killed Clark? Then the world would've been so different and I wouldn't have even known that I should've saved him. And I wouldn't have the ring anymore and…

I closed my eyes and put the tips of my fingers to my temples. My heard was aching by now.

I sighed and stood up, walked to the master bedroom and took the Legion ring out of my pocket.

Tomorrow I would figure out a way. Tomorrow I would fight again.

But today I needed to relax. I needed to spend this time with my husband.

So I hid the ring in my drawer and walked to the bathroom.

Lex was just standing there, in the shower cabin, under a hot stream of water. His back to me, so I couldn't see his face.

I took my clothes off and opened the glass door.

He must have felt the waft of cold air, but he didn't react.

I walked over to his body and snuggled up to his back, my arms around him, my face on the back of his neck, eyes closed.

He was there for now and I could enjoy him. I loved him so much. After all those years, I loved him. And I would always love only him.

He still didn't speak, but his arms crossed over my own.

I stroked his smooth chest, now free of scars.

"I missed somebody calling me Jessica when you were gone." This came from my mouth out of all the things I could say. "I know it was just one long night, but… I missed you. I hated to wake up without you there. And I was so scared you were gone forever…"

"I'm here and nothing will ever take me away from you," he assured me. "And you missed me calling you that, because I am the only one who does it."

"You never actually told me why," I noticed. "I call you Lex all the time instead of Alexander."

"You'd actually prefer Alexander?" he asked.

"Not really," I admitted. "Lex kind of stuck and it suits you. You will always be my Lex."

He chuckled and turned around, finally facing me.

He cupped my face and said, "I call you Jessica because I like the sound of your full name. You are mine woman, my wife, a Luthor. Jess I could call my daughter if that was her name. You deserve some respect from me and therefore, you are Jessica to me. Mrs. Jessica Luthor, my wife."

"But I wasn't always Mrs. Luthor, was I?" I noticed.

He just smiled to me and said, "Maybe I knew you would all that time."

Then he kissed me and my arms flung around him.

After a while he pulled back and asked, "What's wrong?"

He must have felt it. I was kissing him, but I was doing it like… well, like it was the last time.

"Jessica, we're save. We are alive." His hand brushed my hair. "And I will always be here."

"You don't know this," I found myself saying. "If the Locians figure out how to make a ring… they will go back in time, kill Clark before he would have any chance to make a difference in this world and… you will die in a car crash, you will drive off that bridge. I will never come to Smallville and…"

"Jessica, Jessica! Listen to me!" Lex raised his voice, looking me deep in the eye. "What is meant to be will _always _find a way. I firmly believe that we would've met anyway. Just in different circumstances."

"But I want _this _life. _Those _children, _this _reality. I already know about the mirror world, Clark's been there. I don't love you out there. I let him kill you!"

"Just because it was the _mirror _world. Everything in there was distorted, but it is not the reality. It's just a reflection."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," I said. "I just want to love you."

He smiled sadly and started kissing me again, grabbing my hips and pulling me against his own, so I could feel the erection there.

I gasped and blindly looked for the door. It was time to go to bed. We were too tired for anything strenuous under the shower anyway.

Lex laid down and I straddled him, stroking his chest and then tracing a path down it with my lips. I took him in my mouth for a moment and suck on him while grazing my core against his leg.

"I want you to come from cock, you know," he half chuckled, half moaned.

I just smiled and soon raised myself up, positioning myself until his cock sunk inside my core.

"That's much better," Lex hissed and reached for my face, so I could kiss him.

I started rocking over him, into his cock, back and forward and kissing his lips with mine.

"I love you so much…" he rasped against my mouth.

"And I love you too. So much…" I loved him so much it hurt. And I wasn't sure if that was a pleasant kind of pain. I couldn't imagine a life different than this one. I couldn't lose it.

I speeded up over his cock, started squeezing him with my channel. He loved it but it always made him come faster. I didn't need another orgasm tonight since we were both so tired, so it was fine.

I started coming, powerfully, looking down on his beautiful body, his bald head I loved so much, into his blue-gray eyes and then he let go too.

When we were done I laid right next to him and we snuggled.

* * *

**Year 2023**

As Lex became younger and scarless, I started wondering if…

"What is it?" Lex asked, seeing the look on my face. "Are you ok? You weren't waiting for me to die, so you can take control over LuthorCorp, were you?" he joked and winked at me.

"That isn't funny, Lex!" I scolded him. "As a matter of fact, I was just wondering why your hair didn't grow back."

"So you want me with hair now?" he asked, confused.

"Actually, no," I confessed. "I _love _your head. I was even afraid it would grow once you have taken the cure, but… nothing happened."

"Well, I can explain it to you," Emil spoke, "if my theory is correct then your hair didn't grow back because of the meteor radiation. The cure was made out of Clark, so his natural environment didn't recognize your baldness as something that needed to be cured, but as something natural to your body. Or… the green meteor rock can hurt Clark, so that is why your hair will never grow back."

"I'm fine with it!" I exclaimed and Lex started laughing.

"Who am I to deny my wife my baldness if she actually loves it?"


End file.
